bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidetable Drawer
- Baby= - Reboot= }} |species = Table |gender = Female |color = Red and orange |first = "Blue Prints" (unaired) "Snack Time" (aired) | voice1 = LaNae Allen | voice2 = Liyou Abere}} Sidetable Drawer, usually called Sidetable for short, is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. ﻿Sidetable is an anthropomorphic namesake object and the keeper of the Handy Dandy Notebook. She lives in the living room to the left of the Thinking Chair. Whenever Steve or Joe starts a game of Blue's Clues, they go to Sidetable and ask her for their notebook. She usually holds Steve's telephone on top of her and often has many useful items in her drawer, depending on the situation. Sidetable is very talented when it comes to singing and loves to perform on stage. Her singing pitch is around second soprano. She can be shy at times and can, unfortunately, let her shyness get in the way of her singing dreams. Sidetable likes all kinds of music, especially rap. Sidetable is red with an orange drawer. The knob on her drawer is black and her tabletop is orange with a lighter yellow surface. There is a thick black outline around her table and drawer. Most of the time, Sidetable is in an inanimate form without any face on her drawer. When she becomes animate, her eyes are black and she has a bright red mouth. In the reboot series, her tabletop is square instead of circular and she returns to her shade of red from the first season to the middle of the second season with gaining a wooden texture. She does not hold the phone anymore and has a tongue now. Sidetable appears in every episode of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in the pilot episode, "Blue Prints." The only episode where she doesn't have a speaking role is "Blue's Big Car Trip," where she is only pictured as a painting in the intro sequence. *Sidetable has the most speaking roles out of any character other than Blue. She speaks in every episode aside from "Blue's Big Car Trip." *Sidetable is voiced by the same actress, LaNae Allen, throughout the entire series. *She is the answer to Blue's Clues in "Blue's Big Musical Movie." *In the first 17 episodes of the series, Sidetable does not say anything other than her catchphrase: "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited!" *Sidetable repeats the line "I just love Blue's Clues" for the last three episodes of the first season. *In "Blue's Big Pajama Party," Sidetable says her catchphrase in her sleep. *In "Math!", Sidetable's face appears onscreen before Steve gets his notebook. *While Sidetable's face usually disappears during the theme song (with the exception of "Blue's Big Musical"), it reappeared at the end of the song in "What Does Blue Want to Build?" after Blue jumps on the screen to tell Steve he forgot his crayon. *Sidetable can be seen switching to her inanimate form at the end of "100th Episode Celebration." Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Toy - Subway 2000.jpg|Blue's Big Musical Movie Subway toy (comes with checklist, not shown) Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Toy - 2001 Fisher-Price.jpg|Standard figure (left) Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Tickety Tock Toy - 2000 Fisher-Price.jpg|PVC figure with Tickety Blue's Clues Feltkids Playset - Learning Curve 1998.jpg|Feltkids playset with Sidetable in bottom left Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-felt-set.jpg|Sponge felt playset Blue's Clues House Playset - Mattel 2002.jpg|House playset with Sidetable in bottom left Promotional images Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Standard.png Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Tickety Tock.png Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Singing.png Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Sprite.gif Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-living-room.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-happy.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Sidetable-Drawer-sprite.png Book images Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-singing.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-photos.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-book.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-night.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-sleeping.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-party.png Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-costume.jpg Episode scenes Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer on Stage.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Soccer Ball.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Pillow.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Mini Blue and Joe.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Waking Up.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Tall.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Skidooing.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Inanimate Form.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Snack Chart.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Circles.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer as Wonder Drawer.jpg Blue s Clues Sidetable Drawer with Wish.jpg Blue s Clues Sidetable Drawer Words.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Tassel.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Mountain Prop.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Sunscreen.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Binoculars.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Treasure Notebook.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Thankful.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Sleeping.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Steve Outside.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Season 2.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Robin Hood.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Reading.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Police Officer Hat.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Party Hat.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer CD.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Island.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer in Picture Frame.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Ghost Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Credits.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Camp Out.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Blue Hug.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Mr. Salt.jpg Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-superhero.png Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Sidetable-Drawer.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters